Roommates
by Envytastic
Summary: This is a bit parodyish, Altair is out of control and gets a female roommate who he has to treat like he treats himself. Romance blooms! Asena is unlike other woman rude and stands up for herself. AltairxOC, no lemons, however a little bit perverted. This was my first ever fanfiction I wrote and the quality... is not that good... But I made people laugh with it!
1. Chapter 1 Hyper Altair

**Chapter 1: Hyper Altair**

Altair lay down on his bed and sighed. Another day with nothing to do, Al Mualim dead, Malik taking his place. Teaching the novices isn't his thing, they didn't want him cause he's too hard on them. Altair got up. "_Then I think I'll just annoy the villagers"_ He thought and got up. He walked out of his room and went downstairs and got into the garden. He sprinted into the village, receiving insults from the soldiers. He grinned, it's funny to hear them. He got in the village and stopped running. He looked around and smiled when he saw Idris. Idris is also an assassin, he is 3 years older than Altair and likes to play the boss. Altair started to run, jumped on Idris's back and jumped on a rooftop. Since Altair isn't the lightest one, Idris lost his balance and fell. He could hear Altair laughing his ass off on the rooftop and got angry.

"ALTAIR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He yelled and climbed on the rooftop himself. "Finally something to do." Altair said as he started to run off and jump on the next rooftop. Idris growled and chased him, they both received remarks from the villagers as they looked at Altair and Idris as they were playing a game of 'tag'. Altair jumped on the ground and ran around the corner, where Malik was waiting for him. He stopped him and just when he wanted to preach, Idris came tackled Altair from behind which caused the trio to fall. "Altair! Stop acting like a child!" Malik yelled sternly. "Then make me do something, I'm bored." He said annoyed. "First get off me." He ordered Altair."I can't, Idris is on top of me." He said even more annoyed now. Malik sighed, how did Al Mualim keep everyone pleased? "Idris get up, Altair you too." He ordered them. Idris got up, allowing Altair and Malik to get up. Malik sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Altair, because of your childish behavior, you're being demoted to a novice again. Idris, go back to what you were doing." Malik ordered them. "Altair give me your dagger and throwing knifes "Malik ordered. "Take it easy stumpy" Altair said joking and patted on Malik's shoulder with a sudden outburst of laughter. "Altair, go to your room and don't come out, unless I say so." Malik said angry, annoyed and stern. Altair walked off laughing and giggling like he's drugged. Malik sighed. "_What am I going to do with that man? _He thought and walked away."

Altair still laughed when he was in his room, Malik came in and sighed. "Altair did you eat something wrong?" Malik asked. Altair shook his head no and continued laughing. "How long haven't you been sleeping?" Malik asked again. "I don't know, 2 maybe 3 days?" Altair guessed Malik sighed. "_No wonder he's so hyper."_ You forgot to give me your throwing knifes and daggers." Malik said, reaching his hand out. Altair stopped laughing now, the fun was over. Altair gave him his dagger and throwing knifes and lay down on his bed. "Good, you can only get out if your room when you have an assassination or for eating." Malik said as he walked out the door. Altair snorted, the look on Idris's face. He snorted one more time, '_stumpy'_. Though it was his fault Malik lost his arm…. He sighed, great he felt guilty again and he'd been demoted to novice again, but was it worth it?. Altair thought for a moment. "_Definitely"_ he thought and smiled, "_I'll just need to apologize to Malik later_." With that last thought, he fell asleep.

_"Hhmmm I need something to keep Altair busy and distracted". _Malik thought in the library. "_But how? Altair is a man who needs to be kept busy all the time". _He went downstairs and into the garden, that's where he could become calm and concentrate. He looked around, all the females were taking a rest after cooking for all the assassins. There were a lot of new girls, others got either married or didn't want to work for the assassins anymore. "_Come on Malik, think of something to keep Altair busy"_. Malik was in deep thought.

"Uhm mister Malik??" A female voice said.

Malik was in such a deep thought, he didn't pay attention to the time and his environment. "Mister Malik?" The voice said again and poked Malik from behind. Malik shot up by the sudden poke, which caused the female to fall. "I'm sorry sir!, I didn't mean to startle you." The woman apologized. "It's okay Asena" Malik said to calm her. "What is it?" He asked for. "Dinner is ready sir, the tables are set and most assassins are already eating." She said. "Okay, thank you, you may go now." Malik said. Asena nodded and walked away. Malik's eyes widened he found the way to keep Altair busy. "That's it!" Malik yelled. "Is something wrong sir?" Asena asked from the entrance of the garden. "No, proceed to the dining hall, I'll be right there." He said and Asena walked off. Malik was happy, nothing could ruin his mood anymore. He went to the dining hall himself and saw Altair standing in front of the entrance. "Altair, what are you doing here?" Malik asked. "Malik, I wanted to apologize, my brains didn't function like they need to." Altair apologized. "It's okay Altair, I have already forgiven you." Malik said and smiled, almost evilly. Altair smiled back at him and they both went into the dining hall.

---------------------------------------------------------

For those who didn't know, staying up like 2 or 3 days get's you hyper. Own experience.


	2. Chapter 2 Coping with a roommate

**Chapter 2: Coping with a roommate**

The assassins left after finishing eating and the woman's started to clean up. "Altair wait!" Malik yelled before Altair had left the room. "Yes, Malik" Altair said as he walked to him. "Since you are grounded, I've decided to give you a roommate." He said. Altair stared at him with disbelieve. "You have to treat her like you would treat the person most precious to you." He added. "HER?!?" Altair yelled in disbelieve. "Yes" He said. Malik pulled Asena towards him just as she was walking past them. "Meet your new roommate, her name is Asena and she just joined us." Malik said introducing her. "Roommate?" Asena asked. "Yes, you two have fun." Malik said in a happy tone and walked away. "Malik Wait! You can't do this to me!" He yelled running after him. "What is going on?" Asena asked herself. "Malik wants revenge on Altair because he called him stumpy and it's Altair's fault Malik lost his arm, so now he just takes revenge by making you Altair's roommate. But don't worry honey mostly when something like this happens they marry each other " One of the other woman's giggled. "Or kill!" One of the other woman added and everyone laughed, except for Asena who was saddened Malik did this to her.

Altair came back to where Asena was standing and grabbed her arm when walking past her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Asena yelled as she stumbled and got dragged to Altair. "To my room, we have a lot to discuss" He said coldly as he dragged her along. "Let me go! I can walk myself!" Asena said annoyed trying to pull her arm out of his grip. Altair didn't let go and dragged her along till is room. He threw her on his bed and crossed his arms. "First of all, don't make much noise in my room. Second, no eating in my room. Third, I never want to be disturbed and fifth, no animals allowed." He said coldly. "Well the door is there." Asena said pointing to the door. "Yes I know where the door is." Altair said annoyed. "You said that there were no animals allowed, so the door is there." Asena said still pointing to the door. "Are you implying that I'm an animal?" Altair asked even more annoyed. "I'm not the one in a pidgeon suite." Asena said calmly back at him. Altair growled "It's not a pidgeon, it's an eagle!" He yelled. "Don't yell at me, I'll tell Malik!" She yelled back at him. Altair couldn't hold his anger anymore and pushed her to the wall. "Say another word and I'll kill you" He said as he held his hidden blade against her throat. "You can't hurt me." Asena said unimpressed. Altair smiled and pushed the hidden blade in her hip. Asena yelped and sank on her knees. "Let this be a lesson for you. Altair said and picked her up. He laid her down on hid bed and treated her wound. "Just this time you can sleep on my bed, tomorrow you'll get your own and we'll see wha…." Asena couldn't hear anymore and fainted.

A few hours later Asena woke up, Altair was gone and it was getting dark outside. She tried to get up but arched back because of the pain in her hip. She looked at her wound and saw it was stitched. She carefully got up and hopped with her good leg to the door and opened it. She looked around and saw no one but Altair in the end of the hall. "Altair?" She asked. Altair looked up and mumbled something. "Is something wrong?" She asked and hopped closer to him. "Yes, Malik threw me out of my own room because of you." He growled. Asena grinned, sat down and snuggled Altair. "What are you doing?" Altair asked her. "I'm keeping you some company." She said giggling. She covered herself with the blanket Altair had and hugged him. Altair immediately looked up, trying to hid his blush. Asena smiled and fell asleep, followed by Altair.

The 'couple' were woken up by a shocked Malik. "Asena! I kick Altair out of his room because he hurt you and you sleep on the floor with him?!" He yelled. "Calm down Malik, it wasn't Altair's fault, it was mine" Asena said and laid her head on Altair's chest. Malik sighed. "_I picked the wrong girl." _He thought. "Go back to your room." He ordered and pointed to the door. Asena and Altair went up and walked to the room. "Oh Altair wait, come here" Malik said. Altair went to Malik and got stabbed in the hip. "What was that for?!" He screamed in pain. Asena gasped and ran over Altair and helped him to stay on his feet. "I told you to treat Asena like you would treat yourself, and since you stabbed her in her hip, you get a stab too." He said and walked away. "Are you okay?" Asena asked worried. "Do I look like I'm okay?" Altair said angry. Asena sighed and let Altair go causing him to fall. "What are you doing! Help me!" He said annoyed and angry. "No." Asena said and went into the room.

5 minutes later Altair came crawling through the door. "Why didn't you help me?"He asked angry and tired. "When you treat me like shit, I'll treat you like shit." she said. "Help me to get up" He ordered her. "no. First ask it nice" Asena simply replied. Altair wanted to get up and punch her in the face but couldn't. He sighed "Asena please, could you help me?" He said annoyed. Asena got up to help him. "My, my you are a cranky person." She said as she dragged him to the bed. "I'm not!" Altair protested. Asena sighed. "If you're going to sleep on this bed, where am I going to sleep? And let me tell you this, I am not going to sleep on the ground." She said. "We'll have to share this bed, you're going to stay on your side and I am going to stay on mine. Everyone happy." He said with sarcasm. Asena sighed again and gave him the 'whatever' look and walked out of the room. Altair fell asleep and Asena went to help the other girls with cooking and cleaning.

Altair woke up by a sudden splash in his face. "Wake up, dinner's ready" Asena said happily. "Dinner? How long have I been sleeping?" He asked her. "Like a hour or 8" Asena answered. Altair looked out of the window. It was getting dark outside. He tried to get up, most of the pain had faded away but it was still very painful. "Here, let me help you." Asena said and walked to the bed. She helped him get up and walked him to the dining hall . When they got in the dining hall they received shouts from everyone. Idris stood up "Hey Altair! Did you two already has s…." "If you say another word, I'll strangle you with your own guts." He was interrupted by Asena who was giving him death glares. Everyone laughed at the face of Idris when he sat back in his chair and continued eating his dinner. "Hehe good one" Altair whispered to Asena. Asena gave him a death glare too. "Shut up before I strangle you too." She said to him and threw him in his chair.

--------------------------------------------------

Wow XD Asena healed fast.......


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe not so bad after all

Hai C:

I made a few changes to the stories XD I changed Celestia's name to Asena. Altair's name will be Gigglecake now c:  
Now enjoy all the typos and bad grammers 8D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Maybe not so bad after all….**

After dinner Malik went to Altair and sat next to him. "How are you and Asena doing?" He asked. "Good and thanks for the stab." He said grouchy. Malik grinned. "Here" he said and gave him back his dagger and 5 throwing knifes. "Just make sure you don't kill each other." He said and stood up. "ASENA!" Malik called out. "Yes?" They both immediately heard from behind them. They both had a puzzled look on their faces. "How long have you been behind us." Altair asked. "I came after Malik called me." She said confused. "But you were right behind us!" He exclaimed. "You don't have to yell at me for being quick." She said offended. Malik sighed "Never mind, Asena you can go earlier today. Just keep Altair from hurting himself." He said rubbing his forehead. "Excuse me! Hurting myself?? Weren't you the one who stabbed me?" He asked. (Okay that sounded a little gay XD) "Then you shouldn't hurt Asena, I told you, treat her like yourself." He said and padded his shoulder. Altair sighed, he look at Asena and gave her a 'let's go' gesture with his head. Asena nodded. She helped him get up and they both walked to their room.

"I will never forget Ismael's face after you said that" Altair said laughing on the bed. "Mmhmm" Asena said staring out the window. "What you're looking at?" Altair asked getting up and hopping over to her. "Nothing, just watching outside." Asena said and sighed. "You've never been out if Masyaf right?" Altair asked. "Yes, my parents never allowed me too. My dad went out the village and never came back…"She told him. "What if I take you out of the village sometime??" Altair offered as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe" Asena said. "As, can I call you As??" Altair asked "Yeah sure." Asena answered. "How 'bout tomorrow?" Altair asked. "No, tomorrow I'm busy. It's my turn to help cooking." Asena answered. "Okay tell me when you have time" He said and patted her back. Asena nodded and turned away from the window. "Why do you want to do me a pleasure?" Asena asked him suspicious. "Since I'm stuck here with you, I want to know you better." He answered grinning. Asena kept glaring at him and Altair grinned more. "Trust me" He said and blew her a kiss. Asena's eyes widened. "It was just a joke!" Altair exclaimed grinning. Asena walked to him and slapped him in the face. "That was just a joke too darling" She said in a sarcastic and soft voice. Altair rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just go to sleep." He said and turned his back. He felt Asena get in his bed and fell asleep.

It was early in the morning when Asena partly woke up. (You know… you're awake but you just don't want to open your eyes and get out of bed. Mostly when going to school or work. Or just because you're a lazy ass.) "Psst, As" Altair whispered in her ear and gently pushed her. Asena mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't wanna' and turned her back to Altair. Altair smiled, almost evil like. He turned her back to him and pinched her nose. Asena shot up and gasped for air. "What in the world were you doing?" She yelled. "Shut up and get up" He whispered. "I was suffocating" She hissed. "Good for you, now get up" Altair hissed back. "What is going on?" She asked as she got up. "I'm taking you to Damascus." He answered and slowly opened his door. "Why are we whispering?" Asena asked again. "Because we're actually not allowed to leave the bureau without Malik's permission." He whispered "And stop asking so much questions." He added.

They snook out of the castle and ran to the stables. The whole city and the guard at the gate were still asleep. "Quick get on the white horse" He whispered as he went on his own black horse. "I don't know how to ride." She whispered back. "Just hop on the horse and she will do the rest." Altair hissed. "I'm not allowed to ride on a horse, they say it can take your virginity" Asena hissed back. "It's not like a horse is going to rape you, now hop on." He said with a low voice. (That's screaming when you whisper you know) "No" Asena protested. Altair became impatient and picked Asena up and places her on his horse and got on it himself. He wrapped one arm around her middle and with his other he held the gears. The horse started to walk slowly and when they were out of sight they galloped. "Where do you want to go?" Altair asked after they slowed down. "I don't know, I've never been out of Masyaf." Asena replied. "I know a place you'll like, hold on" He said and made the horse run faster. Asena leaned against Altair and tightened her grip on his arm.

A half hour later they came to a pond so clear you could see the fish swimming in it. There was a waterfall and bird were chirping and singing. Altair got of his horse and helped Asena get off. "It's beautiful around here" Asena said excited. "How did you found here?" She asked. Altair tilted his head a little and was silent for a moment. "I found it by accident" He said and nodded his head to confirm it. "Truth please." Asena asked. "Fine *sigh* just promise me you won't tell anyone. A drunk bastard pushed me of the harbor and the stream got me here." He said with a red face. "I promise I won't" She said and smiled sweetly. Altair stared at her. "You're not going to humiliate me in front of all assassin's??" He asked. "No, or do you want me to?" She said and smiled evilly this time. "No please don't, if they'll find out I was almost killed by a drunk, they will make fun of me till I die." He said. "That's something that can only happen to you" Asena said and chuckled. She lied down on the grass and looked at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other**

"What do you want to do here?" Altair asked. "Let's talk for a bit, we are roommates but I barely know you." Asena suggested and sat back on the grass. "Okay, what's your last name?" Altair asked. "Ejderha" Asena answered. "Oh so you're from Turkey?" Altair asked. "Yes." Asena answered. "And what about you?" She added. "Well… My last name is ibn La-Ahad and I've been born just here in Masyaf." He said. "Why did your family left Turkey?? It's pretty far from here and you had to leave everything." He asked. "I can't remember…. I was just a little child when we came here. I think my father had troubles there." She answered. "From what I heard, your father's dead, right?" He asked. "Yes, that is correct. He got a message and left, my family doesn't know where he left and who wanted to see him. He never returned. I got over it, but my mother and sister are still a little depressed when someone mentions my father." She said and looked down.

"Hey don't be sad, you said you were over it besides, I never really knew my parents." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sit down." He said and gently pulled her to the ground. Asena started to sob a little. "All I know about my parents is that my father was a Muslim and my mother a Christian. They gave me to the assassin's when I was just a baby, luckily they took good care of me, somehow they knew I am a good assassin." He told her. "I think it's better if you don't know your parents. You won't get sad when they die or something like that." Asena said. "Believe me it's not." He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "You have no idea how much I want to meet my parents" He added. "Why won't you just look for them, you're born in Masyaf right?? Shouldn't they be here somewhere around?" She asked. "It's not that easy, they had to leave Masyaf, don't ask me why, I don't know either. Only Al-Mualim knew and he's dead now." He said. "Say.. I know what Ejderha means but what is the meaning of your name?" He asked to change the subject. "Asena is as she wolf from the Turkish legends. She found this injured boy and nursed him back to health. Then the boy subconsciously impregnated her and I can't remember the rest. And my last name's just dragon." She told. "Altair means eagle and ibn La-Ahad means son of no one." He said. "That's kind of funny, your name means eagle and you're dressed like an eagle." She said giggling.

Altair looked at her and jumped on her. Asena didn't expect it and screamed when he landed on her. They rolled on the ground for a little bit. They both tried to get on top, Asena was strong, but Altair was stronger and he won by nailing her to the ground and holding her arms. "Did no one thought you how to treat a lady?" Asena asked laughing. "Yes they did but who said you are a lady?" He said challenging her. "But I have boobs" She said. "How do I know they're real?" He asked and released one arm to touch her on of her boob. (He wasn't really gonna touch it, he just wanted to know what she would do in a situation like this.) "No way" She said and slapped his hand away. "How do I know you're a man?" She asked him with a evil challenging look. She tried to pull down his pants but luckily for him (Sorry readers :c you won't get to see Altair in his underwear) his sash kept his pants up. "Okay… that didn't work.." She said and released his pants. "Say, can you take of that belt thing for a moment?" Asena asked. "No he said, but I can take of this" He said and pulled down Asena's skirt. Asena screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly pulled her skirt up.

"why in the name of god are you doing?" She asked furious. "You tried to pull down my pants." He said. "You're not a woman. I have to cover up my whole body unlike you men" She growled at him. "Fine, fine I'm sorry" He said bored. "Do you think 'sorry' is going to make this right?" She asked disbelieved. "Well actually yes I do." He said. "What did I do wrong to get you in my life." She yelled. "You were nice to Malik. And if you want me out of my life, go tell Malik and go back to your old life." Altair said calmly.

"But maybe I don't want to" She said calmly back.

"Why?" he asked her raising his voice a little.

"Maybe I like you" She said raising her own voice.

"Well, maybe I like you to" He said raising his voice more.

"Then we should be boyfriend and girlfriend!" She yelled.

"Just with one condition!" he yelled back.

"What!?"

"I get to be the boyfriend!"

They both looked at each other and suddenly they burst out in laughter. "A hug to make it up?" Asena asked, smiled sweetly and opened her arms. Altair thought for a moment and picked her up to hug her. "As, let's keep our relationship a secret for now, okay? I don't want them to call you a whore." He whispered to her. Asena nodded and he laid her down on the ground and lay next to her. "Let's get Malik back." She said and lifted herself up. "We can tell him I'm pregnant and wait for his reaction. I guess we will have to improvise after that." She said giggling. "We could try." Altair said and shrugged. Asena grabbed Altair's hand and felt a finger was missing. She gasped very loudly and Altair shot up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What happened to your finger?" She asked and holds his hand with the missing finger. Altair sighed. "You scared me, they cut of that finger when I became an assassin. It gets replaced by a hidden blade." He told her and took her face in his hands. "But why?" She asked him sadly. "Didn't it hurt??"

"Yes of course it hurts, but it's better to like this then losing it when performing an assassination." He said and hugged her. "Ok." She said and got up. She helped Altair get up and took his hand. "Come with me" she said and pulled Altair with her. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. "In the pond" She said cheerfully. "No" Altair said and tried to pull himself back but they were to the pond. "Yes" Asena said and pushed Altair in the pond. Altair pulled her with him and they both fell in it with a huge splash.


	5. Chapter 5 No more roommates?

**Chapter 5: No more roommates??**

Altair crawled out the pond all soaked and wet. "Why did you do that?" He asked her angrily. "It's fun and for pulling down my skirt." She said climbing out the pond herself. "I think we should go back." Altair said and headed to his horse. "Okay but there is one problem, how are you going to explain Malik why we're all wet and soaked?" Asena asked.

"Yes Altair, how?" A quite familiar voice asked. They both turned around and saw an angry Malik. "Uhm it was raining?" Altair said. Malik and Asena both sighed. "Altair you really need to make up some better excuses." Asena said and pointed to the sky. Altair looked up and saw the sky was cloudless. "I get the point…"

"Now tell me, what were you doing here without my permission and why are you two all soaked?" Malik asked again. "Malik it was all my fault. I wanted to go out of Masyaf for a little and Altair did me a pleasure by taking me here." Asena apologized. "And why are you wet?" Malik asked calm. "To make a long story short, to prove Altair was a man I tried to pull down his pants, I failed and threw him in the water." Asena said blushing. Malik sighed again "Go to the bureau and we'll discuss this there." Malik said and hopped on his horse.

Asena and Altair looked at each other and snorted. "Stop fooling around, we have to go back." Malik yelled at them. Altair helped Asena gently on the horse and hopped on himself. Malik's eyes widened. "_Since when is he gentle and does he Asena a pleasure?" _He thought. Malik shook all the thoughts out of his mind and turned his horse around. "Let's go" He said and put his horse into a gallop.

---- A few hourse later ----

They reached the gate where 3 guards were waiting for them. "Wait here." Malik said and got of his horse. He walked to the guards and yelled at them. "YOU FOOLS! HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR THEM! THEY ARE FIGHTING ALL DAY LONG, THEY MAKE MY HEAD EXPLODE EVERYDAY WITH THEIR FIGHTING AND YOU CAN'T HEAR THEM??" Malik yelled at the guards. The poor guard took a few steps back, Malik may not look like it with a missing limb but he is very strong. Whole Masyaf respects him. (Well…. Except for Altair xD) Malik turned to Altair and Asena. "You to go to my study, I'll be right there." He said pretty calm, turned back to the guards and continued yelling. Asena and Altair looked at each other with the 'What the fuck' expression on their faces. Altair shrugged "Let's go" He said and walked to the bureau.

"I don't know what Malik meant by 'I'll be right there' I think almost an half hour passed." Altair said and walked in circles impatiently. "Altair calm down, we're only waiting for 5 minutes." Asena said bored. Just then, Malik came upstairs. "Ok now tell me, what were you two doing there, very early in the morning, without my permission?" Malik asked calmly. "Malik this is all my fault, I wanted to go out of the village once and Altair took me to that pond and I loved it there." Asena apologized. "I think I should separate you, it's not going the way I wanted. You two together are doing more harm than good." Malik said. "Malik please no, I am getting used to Altair and his antics." Asena pleaded. "Yeah Malik, finally something nice happens and don't take it away from me." Altair said. "What do you mean?" Malik asked. "Me and Asena started a relationship, I fell in love with her." He said and put his arm around her shoulder. "Asena, is this true?" Malik asked her. Asena looked down "Yes.. I know it's not good when a girl starts a relationship but I don't know…. Something about Altair attracts me." She said. "Okay I give you two one more chance." Malik said and sighed. "Uhm Malik, could you please restore Altair back to master assassin? For me?" Asena asked with her sweetest voice. Malik couldn't help and smiled. "Just for you." He said and gave Altair back his remaining throwing knives. "Now dismiss" Malik said and waved them away.

"Thank you for restoring my rank, Malik really likes you" Altair said in his room, sitting on his bed. "I think so, but we shouldn't do this anymore. Malik was pretty angry, luckily he yelled at the guards instead of us." Asena said giggling. "Yes you're right, I got my rank back and you're still with me and I would like to keep it this way." He said and stood up. Asena walked towards Altair and wrapped her arms around his hips. Altair smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck. "What do you wanna do the rest if the day" Altair asked with a smirk on his face. "Uuhmm I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Asena asked. Altair bowed down a little and locked lips with Asena. Asena closed her eyes and returned the kiss. "How 'bout that?" Altair asked. "Fine by me" Asena answered and jumped on Altair. They fell on the bed and started kissing again. Altair tried to undress the top Asena was wearing but he received a slap.

"Why did you do that?" Altair asked putting his hand on his cheek. "Don't you think you are going a little too fast?" Asena said. "I thought you wanted it." Altair protested. "Oh sorry. Did I say 'Altair! Take me! ' I think I didn't." She yelled. "Don't yell at me!" Altair yelled back. "I will yell at whoever I want!" Asena yelled back. "Fine!" Altair yelled and turned his back to her. "Now go to sleep." Asena commanded him. "It's still morning." He said. Asena stared at him with fire in her eyes. "BED!" She roared. Altair growled and went into bed. "Sapık* ." Asena said and walked to the door. "I heard that!" Altair yelled. "You were supposed to!" Asena yelled back and left with slamming the door.

*Sapık: Idiot in Turkish


	6. Chapter 6 Those damn rumors…

**Chapter 6: Those damn rumors…**

Just when Asena slammed the door , Malik came. "Asena is everything alright?? The whole bureau could here you two screaming. "Yes, yes everything is fine, I put the big baby to sleep." Asena said. Malik gave her a confused look. "I mean Altair." She explained, knowing he couldn't follow her. "Okay, you go to the kitchen and help the other girls, I must have a little talk with Altair." Malik said. Asena nodded and walked to the kitchen as Malik went into Altair's room.

As Asena went into the kitchen, suddenly everyone stared at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Is it true??" An older woman asked her. "Is what true?" Asena asked out confusion. "Aaaw she pretends nothing has happened." Another older woman said. "What did happened?" Asena asked completely confused. "Come on, don't pretend you don't know, everyone knows it." A younger girl said. Her name was Melek. Melek meant angel but she wasn't an angel at all. Asena and she we're arch enemies. "You slept with Altair!" another girl squealed. She was the little sister of Melek, she liked Asena but Asena hated her. She was always way to happy, it was creepy. "No I did not!" Asena protested. "Then what were you two doing out of Masyaf without Malik's permission?" Melek asked. Melek had a crush on Altair and would try to make the woman's who come near him suffer. "Yeah, you two were soaked and stuffs when you came back!" Melek's little sister said happily. "Oh that, I tried to teach Altair how to swim and threw him in a pond. He dragged me with him and we both fell in it." Asena explained. "Yes of course." Melek said sarcastic. Asena turned around and ran to her room.

Meanwhile in Altair's room….

Malik entered the door and like Asena said Altair laid in bed. "Altair, can I talk to you for a moment?" Malik asked. "No" Altair answered angry. "Too bad, we're gonna talk. Like it or not." Malik said. Altair kicked the blankets of and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay Malik, you want to talk? Then let's talk." Altair said. "I have just one question, did you had sexual intercourse with Asena?" Malik asked very seriously. "No, what made you think that?" Altair said in disgust. "It's nothing, it was just…. Go train the novices." Malik ordered. "Okay…." Altair said unsure and got dressed. (With dressed I mean armed himself with his weapons.)

At the training ring, every novice stared at him with admiration in their eyes. The higher ranked assassin's even smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Hey Altair, I heard you deflowered a woman before marriage." Idris said when he saw Altair. "What in the name of god are you talking about?" Altair asked confused. "Don't pretend like you don't know. You were gone in the morning, with that woman, without permission. Malik was desperately searching for you and that woman." Idris said. "For your information, she has a name. Her name is Asena and you will call her like that instead of woman." Altair said and grabbed the handle of his sword. Idris chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked. "And for your information Altair, Asena is a far cousin from Malik, they're related to each other. You slept with Malik's little cousin." Idris said teasing him.

Altair couldn't control his anger and unsheathed his sword within a flash and charged at Idris. He knew Altair would attack him and could easily dodge the attack. Altair turned around to swing his sword another time but Malik stopped him. "ALTAIR! No fighting outside the training ring. Malik said sternly. "He challenged me." Altair said furious while pointing to Idris who was just smiling and chuckling. "I never challenged you, we were just having a conversation and you suddenly attacked." Idris said like he couldn't believe it. "Why you…." Altair walked towards Idris but was stopped by Malik again. "Altair never mind, you go back to your room again and go to…" Before Malik could finish his sentence, Altair had already ran off.

Altair ran around the corner to reach his room but suddenly he felt pain in his chest and fell on his ass. "Can't you look out you….." Altair looked up and saw he ran into Asena. He quickly got up and helped her get up too. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I think my butt bones broke" She said. "I don't think there are bones in a butt." Altair said. Asena looked confused and poked her butt. "Hey I think you're right" She said surprised. "We have a major problem…. Everyone thinks we slept together!" Altair yelled. "Why don't you yell harder so even Jerusalem can hear it!" Asena yelled back. "Damn I wanted to get Malik back by telling him I'm pregnant but that will make the rumor even worse." Asena said panicking. "Okay, what are we going to do about it?" Asena added. "I think it's best if we just ignore it." Altair said. "They'll shut up sooner or later." He added. "Okay but I just can't stand Melek, she'll do everything to make me suffer and won't shut up" She said and choked an imaginary Melek. "I know, same with me and Idris." He said.

"Guess we have more in common than we thought." Altair said and smiled. "Come it's time for us to make Malik's head explode" Altair said and grinned. "What do you mean?" Asena asked confused. "Let's give uncle Malik a terrible headache by complaining." He said and his grin grew even wider. "You are evil." Asena said. "And I like it" She added and grinned too. Altair laid his arm around her shoulder and they walked to Malik's study to make him miserable.

------------------------------

Sorry peepz, I'm kinda depressed (stupid family problems) and waaay too busy with my work. The following chapters will be delayed till I snap out of my depression.

Wanna thank my net-sister Luba and my good friend Ben for being there for me in rough and hard times…  
Thanks guys :) I know I'm stubborn and don't want to give you guys right, but I still love you


	7. Chapter 7 Asena's Past

**Chapter 7 Asena's Past**

"Malik if I see Idris' face one more time I am going to kill that man."  
"And if Melek says another word to me I am going to break her neck."  
"An why won't you sent me on missions anymore?? I am bored all the time"  
"And please do something about Amal, that girl is too happy all the time, it creeps me out"  
"Hey Malik, do something about Idris, seriously"  
"And about Melek, she's just a jealous whore, slut, bitch, name it"  
"He is just a filthy liar"  
"And do something about the floors, they're very hard and I think I broke my butt when I fell earlier"  
"Asena I told you, you can't break your butt"  
"But it still hurts…"

"SHUT UP" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs and they both were silent. Malik looked up. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked in despair. "You threw me in a room that I had to share with a total strange man." Asena said. "I thought I could trust Altair for now hurting you, but I was wrong." Malik said and glared at Altair. "Do you want to say I hurt her?" Altair said offended. "You stabbed my hip." Asena said bored now. "Which healed pretty fast." She added. "You are right." Altair said and nodded.

"Hey Malik, Idris said something about Asena being your little cousin, is that true??" Altair asked. Malik sighed and opened his mouth. "What?" Asena asked unbelievable. "Let me explain everything." Malik said "Asena is my cousin. My great-grandmother had 5 sons and 1 daughter. She fell in love with a Turkish salesman but wasn't allowed to marry him. So she ran away and got married in Turkey. That's why you're Turkish. Your father got in trouble with the Turkish army and didn't want to fight because he didn't want you and your sister to grow without a father. You and your family could come to Masyaf for safety and shelter because of me. Your whole family would probably die if you didn't leave Turkey." Malik explained.

"Now tell me, what is going on between you and Altair?" Malik asked. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Asena asked with tears in her eyes. "All this time I thought I had no family left, that I was all alone, taking care of my old mother, my little sister and little brother." She screamed. "Because your father asked me not to. He didn't wanted you to become worried." He said.

"Thank you Malik, my whole life is a lie." She said and started to run. Malik wanted to go after her but Altair stopped him. He had been listening silently in a corner the whole story. "I think you've done enough, I'll go after her and talk to her." He said. Malik sighed and nodded. Altair left and quickly sprinted the way Asena had gone.

Asena stood in front of the window of their room, watching the people do their daily stuff. "Are you all right?" Altair asked as he slowly entered the door. Asena sniffed in response and started to sob. "My whole life has been a lie." She could barely speak while sobbing and turned to Altair. Her green eyes were red and swollen and her long black hair was all messy. "No it isn't, you were all just a victim. What do you think about my life, I truly have no family at all, never had them. I live by taking other people's lives." He said and tried to comfort her. "But why did he lie to me. I can't stand it when someone lies to me." She said and sobbed. "Malik promised he wouldn't tell anything to your father and Malik is a person who always keeps his promise." Altair said.

"Come on, who's a big girl?" Altair asked and picked her up in bridal style. "I am?" Asena asked. Altair smiled and sat on the bed and put Asena on his lap. "What happened, happened so get over it." He said and threw her of his lap onto the bed. "You jerk!" She yelled and threw a pillow at him. Altair could easily dodge it and picked her up again. "Malik wants to see us again." He said and carried her back to the study of Malik.

"I am back." Altair said. "And I brought her with me." He added. Malik turned around and looked at the ground. "Asena, I am ashamed of myself, can you forgive me?" He said with his saddest voice. (Aaaaw…..) "Okay Malik I forgive you, I think I was overreacting a little."Asena said and giggled embarrassed. "A little?" Altair asked. "Shut up!" Asena and Malik yelled at the same time. "But Malik please mind your own business, I can't stand it when people order me around or when they bug me the whole time, it's…… suffocating me…" She said. "Suffocating??" Both Altair and Malik asked. "That's what I mean, leave me alone." She yelled. "Okay fine, but if you want to leave Masyaf, you have to take Altair with you." Malik said. "Speaking about Altair, what is going on between you two."

"Come on Malik you're missing an arm not your brain." Everyone can tell that we have an relationship." Altair said like he had to answer that question a few times. "Then why didn't you tell me!" He asked unbelievable. "Maybe cause we wanted to keep it a secret?" He said. "It's not really a secret anymore is it?" Asena asked. "Not really…" Altair said realizing it.

"Oh and Asena, tell your mother we're coming over at dinner tomorrow night." Malik said. "Who is we?" Asena asked. "Me and Altair." Malik said happily. "Altair looked as if he was choking on something. "WHY ME?" Altair asked unbelievable. "Because you have a relationship with Asena, I think you should meet her family." Malik said sternly. "But we want to keep it a secret!" He exclaimed. "It's not a secret anymore!" Malik yelled back. "Malik, let me handle this." Asena said to Malik so they both would shut up. "Alty, çanim,* would you like to come to dinner at my house with Malik so you can meet my family?" Asena asked calmly and sweetly. "Sure." Altair said and laid his arm around her shoulder. "Why do you say yes to her and go into an argument with me?!" Malik asked unbelievable. "It's different when she asked it." Altair said and grinned. That pissed Malik off, All he needed was to survive the dinner and leave a good first impression. He never thought he would thought like this but luckily her father died or else it would be tougher….

*Çanim: Honey/ sweetie in Turkish….  
Btw: I would like to know, would you people like to read Turkish parts (like conversations ((With translations of course!)) Or keep everything in English??

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter isn't as good as the others (my opinion) cause I was still a little depressed while writing it

All right, now I got out of my depression and stuffs and finally have some days off from my work so there might be a chance I'll write more chapters or might be I get lazy.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Asena's Family

**OMG DD8 been a long time since I updated my story. When I finish my work in college I wrote little bits and yeah... here you go another chapter.  
I will continue writing little bits in college and try to write as much as I can when I'm home. I hope I'll be getting my own laptop soon so I won't have to share the current one. I also got Assassin's Creed Bloodlines and finished it in like 2 days. They raped Altair's voice :'C His sexy hot voice got replaced by a stupid Arabic one. But I do understand why Ezio in AC2 is in Italy now c: Oh and Maria comes back :/**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**---------**

**Chapter 8 Meeting Asena's family**

"Malik, let's get this dinner over with." Altair said as he walked into Malik's study. "Are you going with you assassin's clothes?" Malik asked unbelievable. "Yes, what is wrong with it?" He asked confused. "Altair, if you want to keep Asena and even marry her, you should leave a first good impression at her family." Malik lectured him. "It doesn't matter what her family thinks of me, her father is already dead." Altair said bored. Malik glared at Altair. "Oh yeah, he's family of yours." He said slightly ashamed. Malik sighed. "Fine I'll change my clothes." Altair sighed too and left.

"Happy?" Altair asked as he walked in. Malik nodded and smiled. "It's much better" he said. Altair was wearing a white shirt and his normal assassin pants and had a different hood on ((LOL Altair wearing a hoodie, just like Desmond 8DD)). "Oh and Altair, take your hood off when we arrive." Malik said knowing Altair wouldn't. "But then they'll see my face" Altair said not so very happy. "They must recognize you." Malik said with his stern voice again. "But isn't an assassin supposed to be anonymous?" Altair asked. "Yes but not to family." Malik said and walked out of the bureau, Altair following. "But they're not my family." Altair argued. "Not yet." Malik said and grinned. "What?" Altair asked. "Nothing just carry on walking, don't make your future mother-in-law wait." Malik said and chuckled. "Why do you hate me?" Altair asked sadly. Malik just chuckled and they carried on walking.

When they arrived at the house they could hear a lot of screaming. "What's happening there?" Altair asked. "Uhm Asena's not so really good in communicating with her family. That's also the reason she came to work at the bureau." Malik said. "So she came to the bureau just to stay far from her family?" Altair asked. Malik nodded. "I thought she came here for a chance to find a husband, like all those other women." Altair said completely confused. "What do you mean?" Malik asked confused as Altair. "Well…. All the woman in the bureau are around the age of 20. All girls here get married at 15 and have children when they're 16 years old." Altair said. "Now you say it like that… it does kind of look like that." Malik said thinking. Even though Malik couldn't see, he just knew Altair had a dumb pride smile on his face. Malik knocked on the door and suddenly all the noise stopped. They heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Malik, Altair, come in!" Asena said cheerfully. "What was all that sound?" Altair asked a little confused. "Oh nothing… I was just my little brother and sister." She said like there was nothing and walked in the house. "Wait, you also have a little brother?" Altair asked even more confused. "Yeah, I yelled that in chapter 7 remember." Asena said annoyed. Altair sighed and continued walking.

They arrived at the living room and Altair saw her mother, little sister and brother were staring at him. " Oh yeah, I told them you're an assassin." Asena said and giggled. "Great…" Altair said and sighed "What?" Asena asked 'clueless'. "That was supposed to be a secret, they are going to see my face." Altair said a little annoyed. "So? Everyone can know my boyfriend is a badass assassin." Asena said happily. Altair just growled. "Now take your hood of." Malik ordered. Altair took of his hood and wasn't looking very happy. "I'm attached to my hood." Altair said sadly. "That's too bad. Now walk." Malik said and pushed him into the living room where her mother, little sister and brother were waiting. Because he was pushed, Altair stumbled and almost fell flat on his face.

Altair could save him self from falling in front of his 'new family' and quickly regained his balance. "Mother, this is Altair." Asena said as she stood beside him. Asena's mother glared at him and made him feel uneasy. "Why is she looking at me?" He whispered to her. "They hate you." She whispered back with a smile. "WHAT!?" He yelled and everyone looked at him and said nothing. Altair grabbed Asena and pulled her to the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me they hate me? If I knew I would never come." He whispered. "They only hate you to annoy me. Get used to it." Asena whispered back a little harsh. "Edah! Come here and help me!" Asena yelled. Altair heard someone mumble some things and saw Asena's sister walk bye and go into the kitchen. Malik came to the hallway and dragged Altair back into the living room. "Altair you're being rude. Back to the living room." He said. When they entered the living room, Asena's little brother quickly ran to Altair and stared at him. Altair stared back and they kept staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

"You can't be a real assassin." The little boy said and looked mad at him. "Why not?" Altair asked challenging the 10 year old kid. "If you were a real assassin you wouldn't show your face." He said. "Malik told me I had to show you my face, I didn't want it." Altair spat back. "If you were a real assassin you would assassinate Malik." He said. "I can't kill Malik… He is the leader of Masyaf." Altair said in disbelief. The little boy stared at Altair, kicked his leg and ran to his mother and hid behind her. "Mommy he wants to hurt me.." He said and started to cry. "Why you little…. If I get my hands around your little thin neck I wi……" Altair's threat got cut off by Malik and pulled into the hallway. "What are you doing?? You have to make a good impression and threatening the boy isn't a good impression Altair." Malik said pissed off.

"You know what Malik? Screw you. I am going back to my room and I'm taking Asena back with me. Whether her family likes me or not." Altair said in his utter stubbornness and went to the kitchen. He grabbed Asena by her arm and dragged her off. "Come on, we're going home." He said with his most annoyed voice. "Actually I already am home." Asena said to annoy him even more. "We're going to my home." He said gritting his teeth. "You see Edah, this is something that will never happen to you. You won't get married, have a dominant husband that drags you away, never have babies." Asena said with a smirk. Altair had already dragged Asena outside when he heard her sister yell some Turkish words which he assumed were insults and threats.

1


	9. Chapter 9 Altair has a little secret

**Here ya go, I personally think this isn't my best chapter :/**

**Anyways, when I'm finished with this story (I have no idea how to end it..... maybe a wedding?? 8DDD) I think I'm gonna make it into a book c: I have found a website that will publish books C:**

**Chapter 9 Altair has a little secret**

Altair was happy. He had the most wonderful woman in the whole world. She would do everything he'd want and he doesn't have to cope with annoying family. He was laying on his bed and was relaxing. "Hey Altair." Asena said in a seductive voice. "Why hey there." He said back Asena was wearing a light blue bra and an almost transparent skirt with panties under them. "Come here." Altair said an patted on the space next to him. Asena sat down and started to kiss Altair.  
"Altair…"  
"Altair??"  
"Altair??!"  
"ALTAIR!!!!!"  
Altair shot up after hearing the ear-raping scream. "What??" He asked in shock. " You pushed me out the bed." Asena said very loudly. "And why were you smiling like that in your sleep??" She added in a lower tone. "I'm sorry As, I was dreaming about you." He said with his sexy voice. " Aaaw that's soo sweet." She said and laid her hands on her heart. "Tell me what you saw." She said, sat next him and held his hand. "Uhm no I don't think so." Altair said feeling uneasy. "Why not??" Asena said. "Was it a bad dream?" She asked. "No that's not it, I just don't want to tell it." Altair said uneasy, not wanting her to know he has perverted dreams about her. "Okay." Asena said and sighed. "I am going to prepare breakfast." She said en left.

Altair waited for a few minutes and stood up. He went to the door and looked if it was safe. When he saw no one he smiled. He pulled a little chest-like box with a lock on it and unlocked it. He opened the chest and took out a small book. He sat at his desk and opened the book. He dipped his pen in an inkbottle and started to write.

"Dear diary,

I had another wonderful dream about her again. This time…"

He got interrupted by Asena. "Caught ya, what were you writing there?" She asked curiously and tried to peek at his book. "N-n-n-nothing." Altair stuttered and quickly closed the book. "You're hiding something." She said and glared at him. "You lied to me, you said you was going to prepare breakfast!" Altair said offended. "Yeah, I was but I forgot something." She said angrily because of the useless accusation. "Fine." Asena said. "I will find out sooner or later." She said and walked to the door. " And if I find out what is written there, I will read it to whole Masyaf." She added and went to the kitchen. Asena smiled. She could definitely hear Altair curse.

Altair started to panic. If someone found out he had been writing his deepest feelings and most perverted dreams in that book and she would read to whole Masyaf. "I must destroy this." He said and rushed out his room. He knew that Asena really would read it to everyone, after what happened these times, he would never underestimate her again. He didn't know Asena was waiting around the corner for him to hide the book. She knew he couldn't destroy it, it was too important for him. He would just probably hide it. She followed him out of Masyaf where the guards were sleeping again.

"Idiots." Asena said as she passed the guards who were snoring loudly. She saw Altair hop on his horse and she borrowed Idris' horse. "I'm sure he won't mind." She mumbled to herself and hopped on too. She had covered almost her whole face so she couldn't be recognized so easily. It also hid her feminine body so she looked like a male.

She followed him to the pond he brought her on their first 'date'. She looked from a distance and hid behind a rock. Altair lifted a rock and hid the book beneath it. Asena grinned. She would come back later to get the book. She wasn't sure if she would read it to whole Masyaf, Altair was her boyfriend after all… And she made him suffer enough. "Maybe…" She said to herself and hopped on the horse again. "I underestimated Altair a little, guess he has a little brains after all." She said and slowly got away.

"No one will look under this rock." Altair said to himself pretty pleased. "If someone finds this, I am dead." He said. He looked around and when he was sure there was no one he hopped on his horse. "No one knows this pond besides me, Asena and Malik. It has to be safe. Asena is probably too dumb to look under a rock." He said and chuckled. But he didn't know Asena followed him. So actually he is the dumb one.

Asena arrived to the gate where the soldiers were still sleeping. "Damn… these guys are so lazy." She said and dismounted the horse. She quickly went into her room and got rid of the clothes. She walked back into the kitchen, the girls didn't even notice that she was gone.

So did Altair. The guards were still sleeping. Altair slapped behind their heads and started to yell at them. (What?? He needs to relieve stress too! I mean, Malik keeps yelling at Altair. So Altair yells at the lower rankings.)

Asena kept watching Altair. He yelled at the guards. Well they did deserve to be yelled at. If the templar's came, they wouldn't even notice. People walking by stopped and looked at the assassin yell at the guards. She giggled. People here were always so curious. And the woman, ugh she hated the woman. They were all like: protect me! I am helpless and defenseless. Don't let them rape me!! And the men too. They were all like: I am a man, I am more superior to you and you will do anything I say.

She sighed. She kept on watching Altair. Finally when he was done yelling he walked to the bureau. "Crap!" She said to herself. "He woke up the guards!" She said gritting her teeth. Now there was no way in getting the book. "Maybe tonight when everyone is sleeping…" She thought to herself. "Yes. That is what I am going to do." She thought and nodded.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, including Altair, Asena slowly got out of the room. "What kind of Assassin's are these people? I mean, if I was a prisoner, they wouldn't even notice I escaped." She thought to herself, trying to be as silent as possible. Like always the guards were sleeping and it was very easy to sneak out of the village. She carefully woke up a horse and walked away with it. When she was sure the village was far away she hopped on the horse and ran off.

Asena arrived at the pond shortly after and hopped of the horse again. The poor creature. Humans hopped on and of it whenever they wanted. And now she woke him up. Now that she thought of it… "I'll give you some sugar tomorrow." She said to the horse and petted his nose.

She went over to the rock and tried to push it over, without success. "Damn why is this thing so heavy?!" She shouted. She looked around and grinned at the horse. "I need your service one more time." She said and walked to the horse. She took a rope and tied it to the rock. The other end she tied to the horse and slapped it's butt. "Run horsy!" She shouted quite amused. The horse reared and started to run, dragging the rock with him.

"Stop." She said to the horse and pulled the rope a bit. The animal stopped. Asena quickly went over to where the rock previously was and grabbed the book. She opened it but it was too dark to read it. Asena sighed. "Guess I'll have to read this tomorrow. She hopped on the horse again and went back to Masyaf. Once in her room she hid to book in her room, under the pillows, knowing he'd never look there. She also left the rock where it was, so he would panic when he saw the mess. He was an idiot after all….


	10. Chapter 10 Secret's Revealed

**Hey ya'll!! Chapter 9 and 10 were inspired by Assassin's Creed bloodlines. Altair keeps a journal there and a friend of mine suddenly came upu with a diary and yeah... xDD**

**Anyways Enjoy. Asssassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Secret's revealed. **

The next morning, Altair woke up with a huge grin on his face yet again. This time Asena was still on the bed. If Altair pushed her of again, she would read out the book in front of Masyaf for sure. "Morning." He said softly poking her arm. Asena just growled. She was out pretty late to get the book. "Get up." He said poking her arm again. "I wanna sleep." She said gruffly. "Who's going to prepare my breakfast?" He asked annoyed. "Ask Melek, I'm sure she'll do it for you. She'd do everything for you. But if she'd do you, I'll kill her." She said and turned her back to him. Altair shrugged and walked out the room. _"This is a great chance to retrieve my diary." _He thought to himself.

He smiled he was pleased of himself. He went to the gate and saw that the guards were wide awake. _"I guess they learned their lessons." _He thought and walked out. "Hey buddy." He said to his horse and padded it's neck. The horse neighed and shook his head. Altair hopped on him and galloped to the pond.

Asena smiled widely as she heard Altair leave. He's probably going to get the book. She got up, knowing that this is the perfect moment to red it. She got the book from under the pillow and opened it. "This diary belongs to Altair?" She read out loud. "She turned the page around and snorted after she went through the first few sentences. "He keeps all his dark secrets and feelings in here!" She shouted happily. Now she could blackmail him. She crossed her legs as she sat on the bed and enjoyed the story. "I wonder what he was writing when I caught him." She said to herself and flipped the pages till the last one.

"EEEW PERVERT!" She screamed out loud. He was having those dreams about her!! No way she's going to read this out loud in Masyaf. He got away this time, but next time…. She stopped after she saw Melek's name. "That girl Melek… She soo wants me." It said. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Asena yelled ready to kill Melek. "But, that new girl Asena is hotter." It continued. Asena let out a sigh of relieve.

Just then, Malik rushed in the room. "What's wrong?? I heard you screaming pervert and what the hell." He said panting, must've ran here after he heard her. "Ooh it's nothing, I was just reading something." She said to calm him down. And it work. "Okay, good I thought something was happening to you." He said pleased. "By the way what were you reading?" He asked curiously. "Sorry, that's a secret." She said with a huge smile and hid the book behind her back. Malik looked confused but he nodded and left the room.

Asena hid the book back under the pillow and sat on the bed. "_I wonder where Altair is. He already should be here in a rage." _She thought to herself. Just then Altair stormed in and jumped on Asena pinning her on the bed. "WHERE IS IT!" He yelled at her. Asena was a good actor. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a trembling voice and looked scared. "Where is what?" She asked same 'scared' voice. Altair buyed it. "I'm sorry As, someone stole my book and it's really precious to me. If someone found out what is says, my life will be over." He said sadly. Asena was still pinned to the bed when Malik ran in again. "Altair!" He yelled with a boiling rage. "M-M-Malik!" Altair stammered jumping of Asena. "It's not what it looks like." He said panicking while Asena giggled madly.

"Someone stole his diary ad he thought I stole it." She said still giggly. "Yeah, what she sai-" Altair started to think. "How do you know it's a diary?" Altiar asked suspicious. "This is where logics kick in. You wanted to hide it that badly, I figured it must be something you keep your secrets in." She said. This made Altair think. _"he's such an idiot. Well he is my idiot." _She thought smiling widely. Altair looked really desperate. This made Asena feel a little guilty.

"Okay Altair, I'm not gonna lie to you." She said looking at the ground. Altair looked up. _"Is she going to confess that she has it?" _He thought to himself. "Idris took it." She said with a wry smile. Before she knew it Altair was out of his room, ready to kill Idris. Malik watched everything in confusion. _What the hell is going on?" _He thought. Like Asena could read his mind she answered his question.

"Altair keeps a diary, where he writes all his perverted thoughts and dreams. He was writing in it and I caught him. He tried to hide the book but I followed him and saw where he hid it. When he was sleeping, I got the book and this morning I read it. That's why I screamed 'pervert'. When he couldn't find the book back, he immediately thought I took it because I'm the only one who knows about the book." She said and chuckled. "What have I done to myself?" Malik said in agony. "Come on Malik, it was just a joke." She said putting her arm around his shoulder. "But now I have to keep Altair from killing Idris." He said. "AGAIN!" He added.

"Fine, I'll tell Altair I took it." She said walking to where Altair had ran of to with a bored expression. Malik sighed of relieve. "Thank you." He said happily.

Altair and Idris were in a huge fight when Asena arrived. She could hear their swords clash every few seconds. "GIVE IT BACK!" She heard Altair scream. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Idris yelled back. Another clash. "GIVE. IT. BACK. NOW!" Altair said in-between his breaths. Another clash. "I DON'T FUCKIN HAVE IT!" Idris yelled back. Clash. "ALTAIR!" Asena yelled. The two men stopped fighting and looked at the woman, along with their whole audience. "I have it." She said and sighed, holding the book up. Altair cleared his throat. "Carry on." He said waving his hand to make them go. The people started chatting with each other again and continued their businesses.

Altair grabbed the book out of her hands and burned it. "Hey! I still have to read it!" She whined. "No one will read this anymore." He said relieved she hadn't read the whole thing. The rest of the day was like the usual. Altair tortured the novices, Asena fought with Melek. That night Altair already laid on the bed when Asena came in. She got in too and turned to Altair. "You know, maybe one of those dreams may come true one day…" She said in a soft voice and gave a small kiss on his nose. Even though it was dark, she could swear she saw him blush.

"_Or maybe not." _She thought to herself

"_No probably not."_


	11. Chapter 11 Bullying Idris and Melek

**OMG I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry for not uploading for like 4 months, I hate it when people won't continue their stories but now I'm doing it my self DDD: I've been really busy with college and stuff, at first I took college as a joke but now it's becoming very serious o.o**

**Chapter 11 Bullying Idris and Melek**

"You're really mean you know that… I still want to read that damn thing." Asena said pouting her lips. "Too bad, it turned into ashes now." He said. "Say, I'm bored, let's do something fun." Asena said jumping up and down. "I'm bored since Malik became the leader here so shut up." He said gruffly. "And besides I do-" He got cut off by a pillow in his face (Believe me, pillows were not filled with soft feathers or wool those times. They were like very hard and large. My grandma has those pillows too in Turkey.) He picked the pillow up. "What was that for??" He snarled at her. "Because your mean and I don't like you anymore." She said angrily and turned her back to him. Altair threw the pillow back at her and she dodged it. "I'm gonna tell Malik you throw stuff at me!" She said and ran out the room. Altair quickly gave chase and caught her easily. "You're not going anywhere woman." He said and swept her of the ground. "Let me go!" She said flailing her legs. "No." He said with a grin. "Fine. I'll tell Malik later." She said.

Asena gasped. She had the most amazing idea ever. "Hey… What if we couple Idris with Melek??" She asked excited. Altair thought, well pretended to think. "No." He said. "Aaaaw!! It will be fun, maybe they'll kill each other." She said. She got his attention. "I'm listening." He said. She got closer and whispered some stuff in his ear. His grin grew wider and wider every moment.

**- Later that day -**

"Have you finished your letter?" Asena asked peeking over Altair's shoulder. "Almost." He said as he wrote the last few words. "Done." He said and reread his letter. "Perfect." Asena said with a smile. She snatched the letter from his hands and read it. "You idiot! They're supposed to meet at the garden, not the pond! Melek doesn't even know where the pond is." She said and slapped the back of his head. "Write a new one."

Altair growled and hastily wrote a new letter.

_Meet me at the garden_

_Altair._

Asena sighed. She slammed the letter on the table. "Rewrite this letter. Use mushy, lovely words and then come back to me." She demanded. Altair gave up. "Alright, alright, I'll write it, just shut up woman." He said. Asena smiled and left the room. "Wait where are you-" He said turning back. She had already left. He sighed _"How did I get myself in this mess??" _He thought to himself. He wrote the letter carefully and stood up. "She should be happy with this one…" He said.

Altair ran to the kitchen but she wasn't there. He ran to Malik's office, not there. The garden, training ring, not there. He rode all the way to the pond. "DAMN IT!" He screamed. She wasn't there either. He rode back to Masyaf. "Hey Altair!" One of the guards called to him. He sharply turned his head with daggers shooting from his eyes. "What?" He said between his teeth. "Eeeh…. Miss Ejderha was looking for you, she said she was in your room." The guard said with fear. Altair looked like he was about to choke. He turned around without saying a word to the man and stomped towards his room. "That damn woman, I'm sure she did this on purpose." He growled. He slammed the door open and the second he looked in, his mouth dropped.

"AAAAAH PERVERT!!!" Asena yelled throwing a pillow at Altair. He stood there in shock and didn't know what to do. "STOP LOOKING!" Asena screamed as she covered as much as her body as she could. Altair came to his senses and closed the door. "You could at least told me you were took a bath!" He yelled from behind the door. "I thought you would be still looking for me! Idiot, how am I gonna get out of Masyaf, Malik forbade me!!" She screamed back at him, hastily putting on some clothes.

"She came out of the room, enraged. Her face was completely red from anger and embarrassment. "Think it like this, I would've seen you naked sooner or later." He said with a grin. The something happened Altair never would expect to happen. Asena slapped him in the face. "Okay, I deserved that one." He said and rubbed his cheek. "Let's just give them the letters." She said and stomped away. _"Is she in her period?"_ He asked himself. He watched as Asena pushed away a novice guard out of her way and stomped on. _Yes, definitely." _He thought and quickly followed her.

I'll put Meleks letter in her room and you put it where Idris definitely can see it." She told him and slipped into Meleks room. She looked around. The smell of flowers was overwhelming. She shared the room with her little sister. It wasn't hard to tell which bed belonged to who. Meleks sisters bed was all cleaned up and fluffy, Meleks bed was a little messy and plain. She laid Altair's letter on the plain bed and quickly slipped out of the room.

Altair watched as Idris trained the novices. _"I train them waaay better than he does." _He thought as he kept watching every move he made. Then, his bag caught his eyes. _"Perfect" _He leapt closer to the bag and pretended to look at the battle between the novice and Idris. When the novice clashed swords with Idris and he stumbled a little, Altair took his chance and planted the letter in Idris' bag. He silently walked away, quite satisfied with the results.

"You know…. She has pretty good ideas. For a woman."

**Well :3 hope you enjoyed this fresh, new chapter 8D I've already developed the next chapter in my head :3 If internship won't keep me really busy, the next chapter will be up very soon.**

**YAYNESS!!**

Btw... If someone wants to talk to me or give me ideas, you can add me on msn. Raver_ruin***at***hotmail***dot***com  
Come one -.- I'm sure you people are smart enough to understand to replace ***dot*** by a dot and ***at*** by ..... at :B


	12. Chapter 12 Altair and Asena's evil plan

**Yo yo 8DD I told you the next chaper would be up soon :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The evil plan of Altair and Asena**

"Okay, keep practicing and you will soon learn how to wield your blades correctly." Idris announces. He gathered his stuff and noticed the letter in his bag. He opened it and after he read it, he grinned. "So Asena wants to see me, eh?" He said to himself. "That filthy whore, I'll teach her a lesson." He said and went to his room.

"_Will you please shut up."_ Melek thought to herself as she couldn't stand her little sisters talking anymore. She plopped down on her bed (on the letter) and sighed. "What's wrong my dearest sister?" Her little sister asked her. "I don't know why but Asena always gets all the good stuff. She has Altair, Malik is her cousin, she can do whatever she wants and gets away with it." She complained. "It's not fair!" She yelled. "Aaaw sister, I noticed a letter on your bed before you came, it said it's from Altair…." Her little sister said thinking back. Melek quickly got up and snatched the letter. She opened it and read it in a couple of second.

She screamed out of joy. "Altair wants to meet me at the garden!" She yelled excited. "That is wonderful!" Her little sister said clapping with her hands. "I'm gonna make myself pretty!" Melek said and changed her clothes. _"This is the best day of my life!" _She happily thought.

"Where is that stupid whore?" Idris said as he got impatient. "Damn, he has a short fuse…" Asena said as she looked at Idris from the roof of the bureau. Altair grinned as he looked at the annoyed face of Idris. It was getting pretty dark. After waiting for another 10 minutes, Melek showed up. "Hello." She said shyly to the man in front of her. Idris had a sadistic grin on his face and grabbed her by her neck.

"Hey what are you doing!" She screamed at him. Idris pinned her on the floor and held his knife to her throat. "Nothing will piss Altair more off then killing his wife-to-be." Idris said. "Altair wants to marry me?!" Melek asked in shock. "Any last words before you're raped and killed, dear Asena?" Idris asked. "Asena?" Melek asked. "I am Melek you bigheaded camel!" Melek yelled kicking the man. "M-Melek?" He asked getting off the woman. "Yes me." She said as she stood up. He took a good look at the woman's face and saw it was Melek indeed.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet Asena." Idris asked confused. "No, I am supposed to meet Altair here." Melek said stubborn. "Damn!" Idris yelled throwing his blade on the ground. "This was a trap!" He yelled. Asena and Altair were having a hard time keeping their laughter in. "So…. Altair won't come?" Melek asked sadly. "No and neither will Asena." Idris said. "Say? Do you have a crush on her?" Melek asked teasingly. "N-NO!" Idris yelled back while his face became red. Luckily for him, it was dark.

"Then why did you wanna rape her before killing her??" Melek asked. "A man has his needs." He said and turned his back at her. "You don't have to overreact, you can never get her because she won't leave Altair." Melek said and sat on the grass. Idris smiled, he had a plan. "But what of we break them up?" He said raising his voice. Melek looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Play along with me, they must be hiding here somewhere." He whispered to her.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" Melek said also with a raised voice. "How does this sound? I'm gonna pay every man in Masyaf to tell Altair they slept with Asena for money." Idris said. "Yes! That should definitely break her and Altair apart." Melek said cheerful.

As Asena heard this, she became even more and more pissed. Finally she stood on the edge of the roof and screamed at them. "YEAH! LIKE ALTAIR WILL BELIEVE YOU, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"Crap! We're discovered." Altair said. "There they are!" Idris said pointing at the roof. Asena realized what she'd done and quickly hid again. "There's no point in hiding, we've already been discovered." Altair said as he looked around. "What should we do?" She asked him. "Run." He said and grabbed her hand. "Hold on tight." He said and jumped of the building, into some bushes. Asena screamed as they fell. Altair rolled onto his back while he held Asena close to himself. He landed perfectly in the middle of the bushes with Asena on him. Before she could say anything he closed her mouth.

"Altair must've jumped of the building." He heard Idris say. "And he probably dragged Asena with him, that was obvious because of the screaming." Melek added. "What are we gonna do now?" She asked Idris. "We'll tell this to Malik tomorrow morning." Idris said with a grin.

"This time Altair or Asena can't get away with it."

* * *

Yeah... sorry short chapter.....  
Omg!! What's gonna happen??  
Hehe :3 That's something I know and something you people will have to find out cB  
Yes I'm evil like that. Anyways, next chapter is already forming in my head, it shouldn't take too long to be updated  
Yay!


	13. Chapter 13 Bon Voyage?

**Holy shit! This girl actually updated? It's a miracle! I know 95% of the people who read this story stopped reading because I never updated. Anyways, 1 more chapter to go and then this story will be finished C:**

**Chapter 13 Bon Voyage?**

Altair waited for about 10 minutes before he got out of the bushes. "Never do that again!" Asena screamed at him. Altair shushed him. "I have a terrible feeling about this…" he said with a deep sigh. "No worries, Malik's my cousin, he will go easy on us." Asena said carefree. "Haven't you see that throbbing vein on his forehead lately, the guy's really pissed." Altair said with a little concern.

Asena also got up from the bushed and dusted her skirt and top off. "It will be play, no worries!"

**10 minutes later -**

"I AM SICK OF YOU ALL!" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs. Asena was embarrassed, Altair and Idris were used to yelling and Melek had anger boiling up in her. Malik kept on screaming of how they would just drive the man to insanity. Altair, ignoring Maliks ranting, moved closed to Asena and smirked. She was completely of guard and looked at the floor. She was probably upset that she had really angered her older cousin this time.

He poked her side, causing her to yelp and jump at the sudden touch. Malik stopped ranting and looked at the four with murderous intent. "Asena, go to your room, Idris you too, I will punish you later. Melek, go do whatever you do all day and Altair, you stay here. I need to have a word with you." He said as he calmed down.

"But Malik…." Asena said a little worried. "Just go." He ordered. Asena groaned and slowly walked away. Altair mouthed a 'I'll be fine' and smiled at her. She gave him a small sad smile back before she turned around and walked away.

"This is so troublesome." Idris said very bored and also walked back to his room. Melek clinged on to Altair and tried to look very sweetly. "Alty, will you come visit my room once you're done?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"No." Altair said grouchy. Meleks face drooped. "Well, you're not that hot idiot!" She screamed at him and walked away, tall. Altair and Malik both had confused looks on their faces as they watched the girl walk.

"Now that they're gone, Altair, we have a big problem. We are living in a big love triangle. You like Asena, she likes you. But then there's Melek who also likes you and there is Idris who likes Asena." Malik explained. "Wow, wow, wow. Idris likes Asena?" He asked. "Yes, it's written all over his face if you hadn't notices yet." Malik said. "No, I hadn't… but it's kind of awesome. I have the girl he wants." Altair said proudly.

Malik sighed. "This is what I'm talking about! It seems that the four of you can't live together in one village!" He screamed. Altair grew silent for a little while. "So… you're throwing Idris and Melek out?" He asked. "No, I'm throwing you out!" Malik screamed. "What about Asena?" He asked not liking it one bit. "She stays here and goes back to living with her family." Malik said.

"Why can't you just throw Idris and Melek out!" Altair screamed at his master. "Because we need Idris to train to novices, the last time you trained them, we had a lot of casualties." Malik said thinking back. 34 ou the 57 novices didn't survive Altairs harsh training.

"I will go, if I can take Asena with me." Altair said. "No, her mother insisted she would stay here and go back to living with her." Malik said back. "So I'm gonna let my future wife stay here so a certain pervert, will do certain things to her, when a certain person is not around anymore!" Altair said obviously pissed this time.

"Altair, you don't have to worry, I will keep a good eye on her." Malik said as he tried to reassure one of his best assassins. Altair hadn't been so upset ever since he found about Al-Mualim. "Why do you want her to stay so much?" Malik asked him. "I…." He said and stopped. "I lo-" The assassin sighed. It was hard for him to say out his feelings out loud to others. He didn't even tell Asena properly that he loved her.

"You love her?" Malik asked. Altair nodded. "More than I loved anyone else before." He finally said. "I'm sorry Altair…" Malik said. "Altair, there are less guards to guard the gate today. Don't think of anything stupid." Malik said sternly and said behind his desk. Altair didn't say another word and ran of the dorms. Malik smiled. His aunt couldn't blame him if she ran away on her own. She'd only scold him for letting her get away, besides she isn't his most favorite aunt.

Altair ran as fast as he could, he passed numerous doors as he finally reached his own. He slammed the door open and saw his little angel, with teary, red, puffy eyes. "Wh-What Hap-pened?" She sobbed. "Malik makes me move out of Masyaf." Altair said. Asena gasped. "And me?" She asked with a trembling voice. "You're staying here and moving back with your family." Altair said back.

Tears starting forming in her eyes again. "But I'm gonna kidnap you." Altair said to cheer her up a little. Asena looked confused. "What?" She asked. "Malik will put very security at the gates so we can escape together tonight." He whispered. Asena started smiling. "Really?" She asked. Altair nodded. Asena jumped up and hugged him, pecking his cheek.

"But where will we go?" She asked. "I am going to talk with Malik about that but first I wanted to tell you the plan." He told her. Asena squealed and hugged him thighter. "You better go and talk it over with Malik, I'll start packing." She said and released him.

Altair nodded and left the room to go back to Maliks 'office'. He would be rid of Idris and be with the woman he loved. He would have to leave his hometown and his friend (He sees Malik as his only friend) but it would be worth it.

1


	14. Chapter 14 A Happy ending after all

**Sorry D: Long wait again :C I wonder if people are still reading this story xD Anyways, this be the last chapter. I'm sorry its kinda rushed, I really wanted to wrap up this story because I wanted to complete atleast one story. I don't think it's too horrible... Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Happy ending after all.**

Altair went to Malik's office soon after he told Asena about the plan. "Malik, I told her and she agreed to it." Altair told Malik. "Good, I already thought about it and decided you should go a western country." Malik said.

"Why a Western country?" Altair asked a little curious. "Western countries shouldn't bother you so much about religion or where you're from if you keep a low profile. Also you'll have to use an alias. Your alias will be Alessio and Asena's will be Angelica." Malik said.

Altair snorted, couldn't you have found any uglier names?" He said sarcastic.

Malik glared at the assassin. "Bear with it, you are going to Italy."

"Why Italy?" Altair asked.

Malik sighed. "Is asking all you can do?" He asked the man

"I think so."

"You are going to Italy because a cargo ship heading to Italy is departing early in the morning. You will sneak into the ship together with Asena and leave." Malik explained. Altair nodded. "Malik ,thank you for all you've done." And with that, Altair left.

Malik smiled. _"As long as you keep my favorite little cousin happy."_

When Altair got back to his room, Asena was still busy with packing. "Asena… I don't think we can take all that with us…" Altair said pointing to the 5 packed bags. "Why not?" She pouted.

"You do realize we're refugees?" Altair asked.

"Yes I know, but we will need the pillows and blankets to sleep with and clothes for when we get dirty." She explained.

Altair sighed. "We're only taking food with us."  
"No…" Asena whined. "Bear with it, is what Malik would say. By the way, we also got aliases." Altair told the woman.

"Oooh, what's my new name?" Asena asked excited. "Angelica."

"Ugly and yours?"

"Alessio…" Altair said looking to his right.

Asena snorted. "It's not funny, okay it is but Malik decided on it." Altair said.

"Are you sure I can't bring blankets?" Asena asked. Altair nodded.

When the sun rose, they fled from the village and went to the dock Malik told them about. There was no one around so infiltration was easy. What they didn't know, was that they were being transported along with goats, sheep, chickens and 3 cows.

The ship wobbled as it set sail. Asena immediately got seasick and the stench of the animals wasn't making it any better. She pushed away a goat that started smelling her. "I wanna go home." She whined. Altair wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "We are going home. We have the chance to start a new life." He told her and kissed her on the top of her head.

The rocking of the ship made Asena a little sleepy and she drifted off to sleep, in Altair's arms. When she woke up, she was using a sheep as a pillow. She got up and crawled to where Altair was and sat on his lap. "How long was I gone?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. "A couple hours."

"Sorry I left you alone." She said and pecked him on the cheek. "It's okay, I'm used to being lonely, although it's getting harder ever since I met you."

Asena smiled and kissed him. The rest of the trip was uneventful, except for that one time when they almost got caught when Asena screamed at a goat for eating her hair. It was mostly making out and sleeping.

They had reached Italy and got off the ship. Altair had to assassinate the poor guy who was unloading the ship, to get off. "Altair, I think it's better if you pull down your hood, it looks too suspicious here." She told him, linking arms with him. "I suppose you're right." He said and removed his hood. "Better." Asena said with a smile. They checked in at the local inn. The first thing Asena did was take a shower. Altair was more interested in the city.

He leapt over the rooftops and explored the area. He got interested in a pub located in a back alley. He pulled his hood over his face and entered the pub and ordered a drink. He slowly drank as he eavesdropped on the several conversations.

"I screwed my neighbor's wife yesterday." No that wasn't what he was looking for.

"They will leave at sunrise tomorrow and the house will be empty, we can break in at midnight because they will not be returning for a couple of days." No, he wasn't looking for that either.

"We should kidnap the daughter of the Bertriolli family, we could get a lot of ransom." No, no.

"I need to find a good and cheap assassin." That's what he was looking for. Altair smiled from beneath his hood and stood up. He walked over to the table he heard the conversation from.

"I think I can help you."

Altair started taking assassination request for money instead of beliefs. He was earning money in a fast pace and soon had enough to buy a house. Asena was befriending the neighborhood quickly and became a loved person. Of course the neighbors didn't know of Altair's dark deeds. Asena gave birth to 3 boys and 1 daughter as time went by. Their sons followed their father's footsteps and became excellent assassins too. Their trademark was the white feather, smothered with the victim's blood, which they would deliver to the client after the assassination was done.

Many generations later, another genius assassin was born. He was a fast learner and was good in what he did. His mother named after their ancestor, who made their lives easy by giving them wealth and power. His name is Ezio and he will carry on the bloodline of the world's most powerful assassin.

Ezio closed the book. "Our ancestor sure had an interesting life." He said out loud. "I know, there aren't much woman like Asena around, Altair was lucky." His brother replied after hearing Ezio. "Yeah, maybe I should write a journal about my life too…" Ezio said, thinking. His brother laughed.

"Ezio, wanna race and see who the better assassin is?" His brother challenged him. "Loser has to do sisters laundry."

Ezio had a playful smirk on his face.

"You're on."

**The End**

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, I do my best to make people laugh and looking back I think I really improved writing. This story is short but my stories are becoming longer and longer.  
**


End file.
